Software applications continue to grow in complexity, which increases the number of executed instructions. Accordingly, software applications can use an increasing amount of power, which can drain the batteries of mobile devices. Therefore, mobile devices can lose power and a current state of a software application can be lost. For example, ultra-low power mobile devices that rely on energy harvesting may frequently lose power. In some examples, non-mobile devices can also lose power for a variety of reasons, which results in a loss of data executed by a software application.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.